momento de gir
by beybladearies
Summary: la seria  invasor zim lleva a gir nuestro robot favorito a la fama
1. Chapter 1

MOMENTO DE G.I.R

CAPITULO 1: LA TIENDA MALVADA

ERA UN DIA MUY SOLEADO Y ZIM EL NIÑO DE PIEL VERDE DIJO QUE G.I.R FUERA A LA TIENDA MALVADA A COMPRAR ARMAS G.I.R FUE EL ERA UN ROBOT AZUL Y GRIS MUY DIVERTIDO CUANDO PASO POR LA CASA DE DIB EL NIÑO MAS CABEZON DEL MUNDO ZIM LE SOLIA DECIR NIÑO CABEZON Y DIB CONTESTABA NO SOY CABEZON PERO G.I.R SIGUIO SU CAMINO Y VIO A GIF, SAM, TAK Y CINTHIA Y LES PREGUNTO QUIEREN WAFFLES GIF DIGO CLARO SAM DIJO NO PORQUE DISE QUE ZIM SE VA ARREPENTIR DE DEJARLA COMO NOVIA TAK Y CINTHIA SI QUISIERON PORQUE COMPETIAN PARA VER QUIEN SE QUE DAVA CON ZIM BUENO SIGUIO CAMINANDO Y VIO A CERRDITO SU MASCOTA Y LE DIJO LLEVAME VOLANDO CERDITO Y CERDITO DIJO OINQ Y LLEGO VOLANDO A LA TIENDA MALVADA Y ENTRO BUSCO UNA PISTOLA TOXICA Y SE ENCONTRO CON EL S.I.R DE SQOOCH Y GIR LE DIJO DAMELA POR FAVOR Y EL S.I.R LO ATACO Y ANTES DE QUE LE DIERAN LLEGO ZIM Y TOMO A G.I.R Y TOMO TAMBIEN EL ARMA TOXICA Y FUERON A CASA Y EN ESO VIERON QUE ERAN LAS 10:00 PM PERO A G.I.R NO LE INPORTO FUE A VER EL EPISODIO N0 69 DEL MONO BABEADOR MIENTRAS ZIM FUE A DORMIRY EN ESO LLEGO DIB Y PUSO UNA CAMARA Y G.I.R NO LA VIO Y CUANDO SE ISO DE DIA ZIM VIO A GIR EN EL LABORATORIO CREANDO UN TACO CON VIDA Y ZIM NO SE DIO CUENTA DE ESO NI DELA CAMARA QUE PUSO DIB EN LA NOCHE .

CONTINUARA..


	2. Chapter 2

MOMENTO DE G.I.R

CAPITULO 2: EL TACO VIVIENTE

Y G.I.R SIGUIO Y SIGUIO ASTA QUE LO HIZO VIVIR PERO ZIM LO VEO Y DIJO QUE ES ESO? Y G.I.R SOLO DIJO ES UN ¡!TACO¡ MIENTRAS EL TACO DIJO SI SOY UN TACO ALGUN PROBLEMA NIÑO VERDE Y ZIM LE DIJO NO SOY UN HUMANOIDE SOY ALIEN RAZA IRKEN Y ME LLAMO ZIM NO NIÑO VERDE I G.I.R LE DIJO ME LOPUEDO QUEDAR DIJA QUE SI POR FA MMMMM ESTA BIEN G.I.R Y G.I.R DIJO ¡ Y ZIM DIJO QUE SOLO PUEDE ESTAR EN EL CUARTO DE G.I.R Y G.I.R DIJO OKIDOQUI PERO EL TACO SE ENOJO Y LE TOMO UNA FOTO A ZIM SIN SU TRAJE DE PERSONA Y LEDIJO A ZIM VOY DARSELAS A EL PROGRAMA DE MISTERIOS MISTERIOSOS Y FUE AL PROGRAMA Y ZIM Y G.I.R FUERON CONTRA EL PERO LOS DERROTO MAS DE 5 VEZES PERO AZIM SE LE DIO UNA GRAN IDEA SOLO TENIA QUE PEGARLE UN SICNO DE TACO AL TACO PARA QUE G.I.R SE LO COMIERA PERO DIJO EN SU MENTE SERA UN POCO DIFICIL Y SI LO FUE PORQUE YA HABIA LLEGADO Y ZIM NO PODIA PELEAR EN MISTERIOS MISTERIOSOS PERO ZIM SE LE ACERCO CON UN TRAJE DE CONSERJE Y SE LO PEGO Y G.I.R LO VIO Y DIJO !TACO¡ Y E TACO DIJO NO G.I.R Y EL TACO FUE COMIDO Y G.I.R DIJO EL TACO TABA RICO Y ZIM SOLO RIO JA JA JA JA JA Y CUANDO LLEGARON A CASA FUERON A DORMIR SIN MAS PROBLEMAS DEL TACO VIVIENTE.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

MOMENTO DE G.I.R

CAPITULO 3: LA GUERRA DE TAK Y CINTHIA

CUANDO DESPERTO ZIM Y G.I.R VIERON QUE TAK Y CINTHIA ESTABAN PELEANDO PARA VER QUIEN SE QUEDABA CON ZIM Y TAK ATACABA CON ARMAS IRKEN Y CON SU ROBOT MIMI A G.I.R LE GUSTA MIMI A Y CINTHI ATACABA CON ARMAS TERRICOLAS Y AL FINAL DE LA PELE ENPATARON PERO LAS DOS QUISIERON UNA REVANCHA PERO LA REVANCHA SERIA EN DOS DIAS Y ZIM Y G.I.R DIRIJIERON A TAK Y CINTHIA Y LES DIJIERON PORQUE NO HACEN HOY Y DIJIERON ESTA BIEN Y ESTABES LAS DOS ATACARON AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO TAK ESQUIBO EL ATAQUE PERO CINTHI SIGUIO ATACANDO PERO TAK ERA MUY PERO MUY RAPIDA PERO CINTHIA NO SE RENDIA PARESE QUE QUERIA MUCHO A ZIM PERO EL TIEMPO ERA MUCHO PERO EN ESO G.I.R SE COME EL RELOJ Y ZIM DICE QUE SE ACABO EL TIEMPO OSEA VOLVIERON A EMPATAR AHORA DE NUEVO ZIM DIJO OTRA PELEA Y LAS DOS NEGARON Y SE FUERON A SUS CASAS Y ZIM DIJO MUY BIEN G.I.R MM GRRRACCIAAS Y G.I.R SOLO DIJO EL TIEMPO ES DELICIOSO I ZIM DIJO SI JEJEJEJ.

CONTINUARA..


	4. Chapter 4

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 4: LA ROBOT MÁS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO

G.I.R Y ZIM DESPERTARON Y G.I.R VIO A MIMI LA ROBOT MÁS HERMOSA PARA EL Y LOS OJOS SE LE SALIERON Y ZIM DIJO QUE PASA G.I.R? Y G.I.R DIJO NADA Y ZIM DIJO NADA O ALGO Y EN ESO G.I.R DICE ESQUE ME GUSTA MUCHO MIMI AMO SABE SOBRE ESO Y ZIM DIJO CLARO QUENO G.I.R SOY IRKEN NO TERRICOLA A OK AMO Y LA SIGUI VIENDO Y EN ESO ENTRA TAK CON MIMI Y G.I.R Y ZIM SE SORPRENDEN POR ESO PERO ENESO ENTRA CINTHIA POR LA VENTANA Y ZIM DICE QUE MEJOR QUE SE VAYA MIMI Y G.I.R A SU CUARTO Y MIMI DICE OK PERO G.I.R PENSO UN POCO MMMMMMMMMMM Y POR FIN DIJO OK Y FUERON AL CUARTO Y G.I.R POR FIN LO SOLTO ESQUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO A BUENO Y MMIMI DIJO OK Y LO AGARRO Y LE DIO UN BESO Y EN ESO SE FUE LA LUZ

Y TAK Y CINTHI SE FUERON ESO IMPLICO ADIOS MIMI Y G.I.R SE QUEDO PARALIZADO CON EL BESO DE MIMI Y ENTRO ZIM Y LE DIJO A G.I.R LOGRASTE LO QUE SEA QUE HICISTE Y G.I.R DIJO ¡ Y SEGUIA EL CP 70 DE MONO BABEADOR PARESE QUE ZIM LO VIO CON G.I.R.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 5: NAVIDAD

DESPERTO G.I.R Y EL DESPERTO A ZIM PARA VER LOS REGALOS QUE TRAJO SANTA CLAUS PERO ZIM DIJO QUE EN EL PLANETA IRKEN NO EXISTE SANTA CLAUS Y DIJO QUE NO QUERIA SU REGALO Y G.I.R DIJO OK ME QUEDARE CON EL S.I.R Y EN ESO ZIM DIJO ME LO QUEDO EL REGALO DE G.I.R FUE UN TRAGE DE PIKACHU Y UNO DE SONIC Y AHORA A USARLOS ZIM PRENDIO AL S.I.R Y LA PRIMERA ORDEN FUE QUE SIGNIFICA LA "S" Y EL S.I.R DIJO BUSCANDO EN BASE DE DATOS Y ZIM DIJO SI UN NUEVO ESCLAVO ROBOT Y EL S.I.R DIJO NO SOY ESCLABO SOY JEFE Y SE FUE VOLANDO Y ZIM DIJO VAMOS POR EL Y G.I.R DIJO BUENO VAMOS PERO ESPEREME OK G.I.R Y EN ESO LLEGA G.I.R CON EL TRAJE DE SONIC Y G.I.R DICE SOY GIR DE HEDHEOTH Y ZIM DIJO OK G.I.R THE HEDHEOTH VAMOS DIJO G.I.R Y LO VIERON PERO ERA MUY TARDE Y SE HABIA IDO CON DIB Y ZIM DICE A SIDO MI PRIMER REGALO Y LO PERDI Y G.I.R DIJO LO SIENTO MO PERO A ZIM DIJO CASI AL MISMO TIEMPO GENIAL DESTRUI UN S.I.R YA SE COMO DESTRUIR SIRS Y GIR Y ZIM AL MISMO TIEMPO SE RIERON ¡ Y LOS DOS REGRESARON A CASA RIENDOSE.

CONTINUARA..


	6. Chapter 6

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 6: LA T.V.

AL LLEGAR A CASA DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCION DEL S.I.R APARECIO DIB Y ZIM LE DIJO QUE QUIERES ASQUEROSO HUMANO? Y DIB DIJO NADA ALIENIGENA Y DE AY LOS DOS SE QUE DARON PELENDO MIENTRAS G.I.R VIO UNA EPISODIO DEL MONO BABEADOR LLAMADO EL PARALISIS Y SOLO SALI UNA MANA QUE METIA G.I.R EN LA T.V. Y ZIM ACABO DE DISCUTIR CON DIB Y FUE A VER LA TELE PERO FUE A VER UN CANAL ERA LA TORMENTA STIRT Y APARECIO LA MANO Y METIO A ZIM Y AY G.I.R VIO A ZIM Y OS DOS DIJIERON COMO SALIMOS DE AQUÍ Y ZIM DIJO NOSE Y G.I.R YO SI ESPERE NO NOSE Y EN ESO APARECIO EL MONO BABEADOR Y DIJO LOS DEJARE SALIR SI ENCUENTRAN EL CONTROL DE LA T.V. Y TARDARON COMO MIL MINUTOS Y POR FIN ZIM DIJO ESPERA COMO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR EL CONTROL DE LA T.V. SI ESTAMOS EN LA T.V. Y EL MONO BABEADOR DIJO EXACTO ES UN ASERTIGO DEJAME Y LOS SACO AGARRO A G.I.R Y A ZIM Y LOS SACO Y G.I.T SOLO DIJO VOY A DORMIR Y ZIM DIJO LO MISMO QUE EL.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 7: EL GRAN PARTIDO

ZIM Y GIR FUERON A LA ESCUELA Y LA MAESTRA DIJO QUE HARIAN UNA SELECCIÓN DE FUTBOL Y GIR DIJO COMO LA FIFA Y DOS QUE? LO VI EN LA TELE Y LA MAESTRA DIJO QUE ZIM SERIA EL NUMERO 10 Y QUE GIR SERIA EL 9 Y SCOOCH SERIA EL 1 Y LOS DEMAS ELIGIERON SU NUMERO PRIMERO SU TRAJE ERA GRIS Y EN SU PRIMER PARTIDO GANARON PERO SQOOCH SE FRACTURO EL PIE Y SE A LIBIO ESO FUE LO BUENO Y QUE DARON 3-2 EN EL SEGUNDO PARTIDO SU TRAJE ERA VERDE Y AZUL TURQUESA Y SU NOMBRE ERA LOS CAÑANGAS Y TAMBIEN GANARON PERO ESTA VEZ QUEDARON 4-2 Y DIB DIJO QUE NO QUERIA JUGAR EL ULTIMO PARTIDO PORQUE NO SE LUCIA Y ENTONCES ENCONTRARON ZIM Y GIR A EL HERMAN DE GIR Y EL HERMANO DE GIR JUGO EN EL PARTIDO ESTA VEZ LOS JUGADORES NO ERAN HUMANOS ERAN RESISTIS Y PELERON A GOLPES PERO GIR SIGUIO MET5IENDO GOLES Y GANARON LOS CAÑANGAS A 6-3 PERO TODOS DIJIERON QUE ZIM SE LA DEBIA QUEDAR PER ZIM DIJO QUE SE LA DIERAN A DIB PERO DIB NO LA QUIZO Y ENTONCES ZIM DIJO BUENO ME LA QUEDARE Y CUANDO LLEGARON A CAS Y SOLO DURMIERON

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 8: LAS VACASIONES

AL DESPERTAR GIR DIJO VAMOS A HAWAI Y ZIM DIJO NO TENGO DINERO NI SE QUE ES "HAWAI" HAWAI ES EL MEJOR LUGAR DEL MUNDO AMO OK GIR PERO CON QUE LO PAGAMOS CON ESTOS 8 DOLARES DONDE LOS ENCONTRASTE EN EL BASURERO OK VAMOS CUANDO LLEGARON AL AVION GIR DIJO HUELE A EXCREMENTO Y SE SENTARON Y VIERON A NUBES Y CUANDI LLEGARON DIJO LLEGAMOS GIR Y MIRO A GIR Y GIR SE VEIA MUY FELIZ Y SE RIERON GIRYZIM JUNTOS JAJAJA

Y DESPUENS VIERON A TAK, MIMI Y CINTHIA Y ZIM

DIJO ME SIGUIERON Y DIJIERON CLARO QUE NO VINISTE A BESARNOS DIJO A DESCANSAR A DESCANSAR SI PERO A BESARLAS NO OK Y GIR DIJO PUEDO IR A LA ALERCA Y ZIM DIJO OK Y TAK Y CINTHIA NOS QUEDAREMOS CONTIGO Y ZIM DIJO VOY CON GIR Y SE FUE Y MIENTRAS TAK Y CINTHIA PELEABAN Y GIR Y MIMI ASIAN NADO SINCRONIZADO ZIM FUE A LA MEGA ALBERCA Y EN ESO LLEGA DIB Y LO EMPUGA Y TODOS EVACUAN LA MEGA ALBERCA PORQUE SALIA HUMO Y ESE HUMO PROVENIA DE ZIM AL SALIR DE LA ALBERCA TODOS SE DESPIDIERON PERO GIR SE QUEDO EN UNA SILA MIENTRAS DORMIA AL AIRE LIBRE.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 9: EL TALENTO DE GIR

AL DESPERTAR GIR DESPERTO EN EL AGUA Y ZIM SE RIO PERO GIR TAMBIEN SE RIO Y SE RIERON LOS DOS PERO NO DURO MUCHO PORQUE SAM Y TAK SE DESPERTARON Y ZIM SE FUE CORRIENDO Y TAK Y SAMFUERON POR EL MIMI ESTABA NADANDO PERO GIR AGARRO UN A TABLA DE SURF Y SURFEO COMO UN PROFESIONAL Y TODOS SE SORPRENDIERON Y UN PROFESIONAL LE PREGUTO A GIR QUIERES SER SURFEADOR Y GIR DIJO SI QUE SI Y PARARON TAK Y SAM Y TAMBIEN ZIM Y VIERON EL TALENTO Y ZIM DIJO ERES BUENO PARA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES HACIENDO GIR Y GIR DIJO HURRA Y GANO 9 TORNEOD EN HAWAI SOLO FALTABA UNA QUE IBA SER EN LA CIUDAD DE DIB Y SE FUERON AL LLEGAR GIR SE VISTIO COMO SURFEADOR Y FUE A SURFEAR Y GANO PORQUE SURFEO LA OLA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO Y GANO 9 MEDALLAS Y UNA GRAN COPA Y ZIM DIJO NO ESTAS CANSADO Y GIR DIJO SI PERO VOY A IR A VER LA TELE OK GIR AL LLEGAR ZIM SE DURMIO PERO GIR VIO UN CANAL DE UN VENADO Y AL ACABAR GIR SE FUEANTES COMIO UNOS CUANTOS WAFFLES.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

MOMENTO DE GIR

CAPITULO 10: EL ROBOT QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO

AL DESPERTAR ZIM Y GIR GIR LE DICE A ZIM QUE SU ROBOT QUE LLEVA DENTRO DICE QUE VAYAN A LA ESCUELA Y ZIM DICE CUAL ROBOT Y GIR DICE EL QUE ESTA EN MI OJO COLO AZUL Y ZIM DICE PRIMERO ES COLOR AZUL TURQUEZA Y SEGUNDO VAMOS AL LABORATORIO Y GIR DIJO OK AMO AL LLEGAR Y ACABAR DE VER EL OJO DE GIR ZIM DICE QUE TIENE UN ROBOT Y EN UN MANUAL VE QUE ESTA UN ROBOT LLAMADO EL ROBOT QUE LLEVAMOS DENTRO Y ENTONCES DIJO OK ACOMPAÑAME GIR VAMOS A LA ESCUELA AL ACABAR DE LA ESCUELA APECE TAK Y CINTHIA JUNTO CON MIMI GIR LE DICE A MIMI QUE TIENE UN ROBOT EN SU OJO MIENTRAS EN 4 HORAS CINTHIA Y TAK PERSEGUIAN A ZIM GIR VOLVIO A CASA Y ZIM VOLVI EN UNA MEDIA HORA PERO MUY CANSADO Y GIR LE DA WAFLES Y ALGUN CAFÉ Y ZIM LE DICE A GIR QUE VAYA A DORMIR Y GIR LE DICE Y USTED AMO YO IRE A DORMIR TAMBIEN MIENTES QUE EL ROBOT QUE LLEVA GIR TAMBIEN DURMIO Y TAMBIEN ZIM Y TODOS DESCANSARON MUY BIEN EXECPTO ZIM JAJA.


End file.
